One Good Fern Deserves Another
One Good Fern Deserves Another is the fifth episode from the second season of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis Jon buys a new fern, unaware of what kind he has actually acquired. Plot In a room full of ferns and plants, Garfield is fantasizing himself as a dreaded tiger stalking in the jungle. He comes to a point where he sees a wagging tail and recognizes it as a poisonous snake. Not wanting to have competition, Garfield pounces where the "snake" turns out to be Odie and they soon make a mess of all the plants. Hearing the noise Jon comes running and sees the mess made by the pets. He becomes frustrated that they keep destroying the house plants and says he should take away their TV privileges. Garfield not wanting the TV taken away and that his movie, Attack of the Giant Pod People is coming says he will not mess up another fern again while Jon goes to the store to get yet another plant. At the nursery, Jon is looking through some of the plants with Mr. Rhizome the store owner. He comes across one to which Mr. Rhizome, whose sight is going. sees that as a good fern. Once Jon heads to the counter, the telephone rings and Mr. Rhizome answers it. It is another customer who ordered a rare meat eating fern. He then says it is ready for pick up, only to find it missing, unaware that Jon had bought it. Once home Jon looks up the fern while Garfield looks at it hungrily. It says to keep the fern away from heat, direct sunlight and cats named Garfield. After Jon leaves he tells Garfield to leave the fern alone or he will take away his TV privileges. Garfield decides to wait until the movie begins while the fern slowly moves toward him. Finally Garfield hears the movement and sees the plant waving at him. He instantly dismisses it as his imagination gone wild and continues waiting for the movie. Then one of fern's leaves grabs Garfield from the chair and attempts to eat him. Grabbing a table, Garfield finds the fern's grip too strong for him; he narrowly escapes being eaten. At that moment, Jon and Odie enter and they too are captured by the fern. Eventually, Garfield gets out of its grasp. Jon tells Garfield to call for help, to which Garfield reacts with skepticism. Going to the kitchen with one of the leaves going after him, Garfield grabs a food processor and threatens to cut the fern up with it. Finally Mr. Rhizome emerges and fights the fern back who later frees Jon and Odie. Garfield though is sadden since he found salad dressing to make a giant salad bar. Now freaked out Jon asks Rhizome what was that plant. Rhizome apologizes to Jon that he sold him a meat eating fern by mistake and hands him the real plant he bought. He takes the meat eating fern back where it will be behind glass and leaves. Free from the ordeal, Garfield, Jon and Odie watch TV to relax. Attack of the Giant Pod People is on; still freaked out from the meat eating fern, the gang changes the channel to a crochet show instead. Characters Major Characters *Garfield *Odie *Jon *Meat Eating Fern Minor Characters *Mr. Rhizome (voiced by Gregg Berger) *Announcer 1 (voiced by Gregg Berger) *Announcer 2 (voiced by Desiree Goyette) Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 2 Category:Garfield and Friends